Automaton Zanaris
Zanaris is a clockwork being that was crafted by a dwarven artisan. She was originally a dragon female, but a series of events resulted in her sentience being transferred into the clockwork. Her emotions express mechanically through machine functions such as ticking. Appearance Zanaris is a clockwork automaton, made by a dwarf from the Artisans’ Workshop. Copper and white steel plates cover parts of her body. The parts of her body that are not covered with it, you can see metal spokes and the clockwork inside the automaton. Her tail is fully covered in white steel, the same tail Zanaris created when she was alive. The automaton is the same size as Zanaris.. Her eyes are lights, which are normally yellow. Her eyes will stop glowing when she falls ‘asleep’. She sometimes wears a blanket which was the same colour as her scales . Her wings are made of metal spokes, clockwork and thin leather. Personality The automaton is very timid, and it usually communicates with ticks or clicks. When she feels she can trust you, she will talk in a broken, robotic manner. She can still remember her history, and she can remember how she died, which makes her afraid that it will happen again. Once she trusts you, she is very caring. Powers The automaton lost most of its powers when its memory was transferred into this body. She can still fly quite well. Recently, the dwarf who built her implanted a device that allows her to breathe fire. It acts rather like a flame thrower. History As a Dragon Zanaris was born in the wilderness. When she was only a month old, her father brutally murdered her mother before her eyes, and was about to kill her as well until a group of men rushed into the cave, killing her father and capturing Zanaris. They knocked her unconscious and when she woke up, she was tied to a mine cart with chains in a dark tunnel. A man came along and whipped her until she pulled the mine cart along, which was full of ore and stone. After hours of struggling, she was untied from the mine cart and led up a set of stairs into a desert compound. It was now clear that she was in a slave camp. She was thrown into a jail cell where she stayed for the night. The next day, they branded the number "24" into her back. She was sent to work and hardly ever fed. When they were allowed a short break, some of the guards would taunt her by holding her over a well by her back leg. This continued for several years. One night, she couldn't sleep because she wondered what it would be like on the other side of the wall; she wondered what it would be like to be free. She had become strong enough to climb onto the small window high in the wall, and she was thin enough to squeeze though. She quickly scrambled over the rocks to freedom. She journeyed across Gielinor to Lumbridge, where she found a few adventures talking about finding somewhere called Zanaris. She liked this name so she took it, as it was a much better name than 24. She eventually found her way to a walled city called Falador where she collapsed. She was found by the White Knights of Falador where they took care of her, until they found out her heart was wearing out from all the stress it was under. They took her to the Dwarven Mining Guild where they designed her a new heart, which was then placed where her old heart was and works perfectly. She stayed with the White Knights after this. Becoming a Construct While she was with one of her friends, a crazed Zamorakian mage came and shot Zanaris, then skinned her and took her hide. The White Knights gave her a burial in Falador park, and after the burial they gave Zanaris’ heart and tail to her friend. He then had the idea to build a robot version of Zanaris, but he did not have the skills required. He took it to a Dwarf, called Aksel, who also built Zanaris’ heart. He agreed to build a robotic version of Zanaris. Once he had built this, Zanaris’ friend realised that it does not have a brain, and it is really just an oversized clockwork toy. He then found one of Zanaris’ scales and asked Aksel if he could do anything with it. He told him to go to the Moonclan, which was halfway across Gielinor. He journeyed there, where they used their magic to take the memories of it, and make it into a metal cube. It was then put into the clockwork model of Zanaris. These gave her capacity to think, feel, remember her past, and retain new memories. Trivia *She has a habit of calling people 'Mister' and 'Miss'. *She needs to sleep to recharge her battery cells. *If she does not get enough sleep, she will simply collapse and fall asleep where she is. *When she sleeps, her eyes stop glowing purple. *A few minutes before she loses power, she will say 'Wind me up..turn the gears..'. Shortly after this, she will fall asleep. Category:Characters Category:Construct Category:Female